


What Kind Of Pokémon Are You?

by revenblue



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Future Tense, Mpreg, Other, POV Second Person, or uh will be pregnant, yes Brock's ear is pregnant no I don't know how it works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: You probably should have discussed this sometime when it wasn't immediately relevant. Then again, you hadn't thought a child was even an option, let alone that he would be the one to carry her.





	What Kind Of Pokémon Are You?

**Author's Note:**

> In honour of the return of my Pokémon otp, I present this fic that shouldn't have taken as long as it did.
> 
> Title comes, of course, from [the song of the same name](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vDNzyytIw24), for no other reason than because I could.
> 
> Alternate title, courtesy of Toastbre4d: Can ear get pregante?

You probably should have discussed this sometime when it wasn't immediately relevant. Then again, you hadn't thought a child was even an option, let alone that he would be the one to carry her.

* * *

You hadn't imagined the thousands of ways this could go, hadn't prepared for it. (You should have, but you didn't.)

Him coming up to you, a whispered "I'm pregnant"

  * excited
  * tense
  * reserved
  * aloof
  * spiteful
  * hopeful
  * angry
  * calm



or so many others.

So of course it will happen the one way you'd never imagined.

* * *

(You'll be worried, how could you not?)

* * *

You hadn't figured out the actual... mechanisms... for how it would work either. Sure, you'd speculated,

(or would have, if you'd thought of it,)

  * the lobe
  * the antihelix
  * the tragus



but despite your, ahem, _experimenting_ , neither of you really had any idea of how it would work.

Although that won't have stopped you from being enthusiastic in your exploration. Nothing would, really.

* * *

(You're going to need to read so many parenting books.)

* * *

And then there'll be the delivery. If you'd have been taken aback before, it will be nothing on this. And it's not just the labour, it's your _baby_. Even if you'd thought to prepare yourself, (which you didn't,) nothing could have prepared you for seeing your daughter for the first time. You don't even know what she'll look like

  * her father, with his soft curves
  * her mother, you, with your many slender limbs
  * something all of her own



but no matter what, you'll love her unconditionally.

* * *

In hindsight, you're really going to wish you'd thought about it beforehand.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.


End file.
